Altiverse 1
by glost
Summary: So I was thinking about crackships and all the possible combinations so decided to start make a fun-ish game out of it, I chosen a random bunch of pairings (either previously cannon and over or began as a crackship and is now cannon) I decided to pick just four, when I run out of options I will choose a bunch of new couples. Puck/Tina Sam/Brittany Mike/Rachel Finn/Brody
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This fanfic is in no way making profit and is for entertainment purposes only. Glee belong to it's creators and all thanks go to them and it's employees. Any songs that were used belong to its writers and composers.

**A/N: Full Summary…**  
** So I was thinking about crackships and all the possible combinations so decided to start make a fun-ish game out of it, I chosen a random bunch of 16 pairings (either previously cannon and over or began as a crackship and is now cannon) I decided to pick just four, when I run out of options I will choose a bunch of new couples. I will take into consideration your requests as well. The beginning of every series will start the same.**  
** Here are the first four choices that were picked out of 16 at random (I swear)**  
** 1. Puck and Tina (I promise this one wasn't on purpose)**  
** 2. Brittany and Sam**  
** 3. Mike and Rachel**  
** 4. Finn and Brody**  
** Wish me luck…**

* * *

Chapter 1  
The McKinley High School 2010-2015 high school class reunion. The economy's so bad they had to combine the past five years of high school students into the gym.  
Mr Schue: I want to thank everyone here for coming and the graduating class of 2016 for putting together this fantastic party. And special thanks to my students from my days of being a teacher for coming back to this tiny town. Let's all have a great night.  
Kitty (sarcastically): Thank you Principal Schuester. Alright everybody let's get this party started woooo! Play the track.  
Puck smiled at the cheerio he went to the dance with and continued pooring the punch into the two cups he had.  
Sam walked: Step away from the punch bowl sir.  
Puck: Sam, man for a second I actually thought you sue there.  
Sam: Good to see you dude.  
Puck: You too.  
Mike: Whats up?  
Puck: Mike,  
Sam: Hey.  
Mike: So good to see you.  
Finn: Well, well, the gentlemens club's members are all here.  
Mike held back while Puck and Sam go to reet him  
Finn: Hey guys it's good to see you.  
Puck: Good to see you too dude.  
Sam: Yeah totally.  
Finn: Mike? No hug?  
Mike gave Finn a bro.  
Finn: That's what I'm talking about.  
Sam: Is this it, no one else is coming?  
Puck: I don't think so,  
Mike: well, Rachel,  
Finn: Rachel's here?  
Mike: Yeah, she's my date, I mean, we're dating.  
Sam: You the classic sweet nice guy and the world's biggest diva, dating.  
Mike: we bring out the best in each other.  
Sam: I know what you mean, Brittany and I have been really close since graduation.  
Puck: Tina and I relocated to California.  
Finn: wow,  
Puck: I'm starting to write again and Tina is very helpful.  
Finn: I'm happy for you guys, I'm glad you all found the girl of your dreams.  
Sam: Speaking of the girls,  
Brittany, Rachel, and Tina walk up to the boys.  
Rachel: Hello boys.  
Mike: Hey.  
Tina: So where you guys talking about us?  
Puck: Of course, only good stuff.  
Brittany: This is so awesome, we haven't been all together since the Wemma wedding.  
Mike: Where did you guys all meet up?  
Rachel: Lady's room of course,  
Tina: S what were you guys talking about?  
Puck: You guys like we said.  
Sam: Finn, no girlfriend?  
Finn: No, no girlfriend.  
Mike: Don't worry Finn, you'll find someone special Finn.  
Finn: I have, that person's just not a girl.  
Puck: It's funny when I did it Finn, but it's weird when you do it.  
Finn: No really, I guess it's why I kept ruining my own relationships, I want to apologize Rachel.  
Rachel: You don't have to apologize for that.  
Finn: But I do have to apologize for this.  
Finn walks over to a lost Brody, he gave him a tight hug and held his hand as he walked over to the rest of his friends.  
Puck: Oh this story is going to be gold.  
Rachel takes a deep breath and prepares herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you enjoy, also remember I'm taking requests for what ever couples you would like.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2 The bad boy and the bad girl  
Tina played with the piano in the choir room. Her blue streaks bring out the blue she had in her outfit that day. She tried to keep playing because she usually didn't get time alone or on the piano on her own. "what did I expect" she thought, she was only a freshmen. "Not one chance to shine, I was part of the glee club before Mr Schue. ever took over."  
Tina shoved the sheet music off of the top of the piano, she stood and pushed the seat back letting it fall.  
Puck: Damn girl.  
Tina: W-w-w-what are you doing here, Mr. Schue said no meetings this week.  
Tina was so surprised her stutter came back only for a moment  
Puck: I know, I was just looking around and I saw in here, I was going to ask for your biology notes but then you had a break down.  
Tina: Sorry, of course, here you go.  
Puck: Are you okay, I know I hardly talk to you and all, mostly cause I've been told you worship the devil.  
Tina: I'm tired of not getting solos, especially since i should have seniority of you newbies, no offense.  
Puck: This is most likely the most I've ever heard speak before.  
Tina: I'm sorry if i offended you.  
Puck: Hey by all means complain, i could care less about this place.  
Tina: What do you mean?  
Puck: I only join to get close to Quinn and our baby, our baby's gone and Quinn wants nothing to do with me, so I'm out.  
Tina: But, if you leave we're back down to 11 members, what if Figgins shuts us down?  
Puck: Not my problem, I'm looking out for little old me.  
Tina: I thought you changed Puck, I mean sure you stopped throwing us into the dumpster and since you've been slushied you haven't thrown one at anybody, but i thought we were a family, I thought we were you're friends, I thought I was your friend.  
Puck: Why did you think that?  
Tina: You helped us when you didn't have too, you sat by us, you sang for us, i think that's very giving and brave of you.  
Puck: So we're friends?  
Tina: Well, yeah.  
Puck: So I can be honest with you?  
Tina: Yeah.  
Puck: Your better than anyone else in here.  
Tina what?  
Puck: You are a great singer and you put so much feeling into it, you performed one of the best solos in here out fo anyone else.  
Tina: Thank you Puck. So don't quit okay?  
Puck: Fine I'll stay, if you promise to start fighting for solos.  
Tina: Agreed.  
The bell rings.  
Puck: Okay, I'll get those notes from you later, see ya.  
Tina: Bye,  
Tina smiles as she watches Puck leave, She grabs her bag and uses the other exit.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you enjoy, also remember I'm taking requests for what ever couples you would like.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3 The Boy Who loved the Girl who Loved Unicorns  
Sam and Brittany were in a convertible at some random gas station.  
Sam got in the car.  
Brittany: Sam, I thought we were going to see animals,  
Sam: We are Brittany just not the kind that swim in water, at least not until we get to the coast.  
Brittany: Fine, but if jerry shrivels up before we get there I'm suing you.  
Sam: Brittany, I told you not to drink Jerry.  
Brittany: Well Sam it was either bring him or let Lord Tubbington send him to the hell that lives in his stomach.  
Sam: Here,  
Sam emptied a water bottel and put the fish from the bag to the bottle.  
Sam: There, now no spilling.  
Brittany: This is why I let you do my taxes.  
Sam: Just 5 more hours to the big CA.  
Brittany: Right, no matter what Santana, or Kurt, or Rachel's says California is the place to be.  
Sam: Are you sure about this Brittany?  
Brittany: My SAT scores allow me to go anywhere I want, so I am just going to follow you, no matter what kind of alien invasion or zombie outbreak gets in our way.  
Sam: Alrighty then, off to California.  
Sam starts the car, puts in drive and they drive off together.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you enjoy, also remember I'm taking requests for what ever couples you would like.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4  
The Unintended Reunion  
Mike entered that one bar in his home town, the one where he and Puck tried to buy booze from, the same one he went to after he and Tina broke up and he needed some comfort, the one he used to imagine he would go to and all his friends would be there like on some kind of classic tv show.  
Mike sat down at a stool and ordered a drink, he hasn't been legally able to drink long enough to pick a usual, but even if he had, the bar tender wouldn't know it seeing as how he hasn't been in Lima in nearly two years.  
He sat on the tall stool using both of his hands to hold up his head, after a minute he started to look around, when he noticed Rachel gathering her things and walking in his direction. Although he never had a thing against Rachel, he just didn't feel like listening to all her tales about New York so he turned his head so the back of it faced her.  
He kept turning as she walked by him. After a few seconds Mike was unsure if whether or not she had indeed left. Mike he turned around and saw that nose staring at him.  
Mike: uagh, Rachel, Hi.  
Rachel: Are you avoiding me Mike Chang?  
Mike: No, No, of course not, you just surprised me.  
Rachel: What are doing here?  
Mike: I have a couple of day until my senior year at Joffery starts; I thought I should come home before I get too busy.  
Rachel: Same, here, I know NYADA will have to have a super crazy busy senior year, and by now they are mostly about which show auditions you can get before you graduate,  
Mike: How many dance spins you can do before you throw up,  
Rachel laughs and grabs the stool next to him.  
Rachel: How's your mom and dad?  
Mike: Although they support me, they still refuse to give me money, they say a career as an artist means I'll be broke for most of my life and thus I must learn to start now.  
Rachel: Oh no,  
Mike: You know, I found a great paying job a couple of years ago, I'm still there, and I even got a promotion lined up, this year I'm moving into an apartment.  
Rachel: Well that's great, roommates?  
Mike: No one you know.  
Rachel: I still room with Kurt; however Santana's gone, she said she was tired of freezing her fake tits off and moved to California, something tells me her knockers weren't the only reason she moved.  
Mike: Anyone else, what about your boy friend,

Rachel: A thing of my way distant past, we broke up my freshmen year, well he kind of just abandon me and we kept our distance since, I'm not even sure he lives in New York anymore,  
Mike: And Finn, I haven't seen a sign of him since the New Directions Nationals victory of 2013.  
Rachel: I talked to him a few times last year, last I heard he was student teaching in Mr. Schue history class, and co-directing New Directions until they won regionals. Then he stopped talking to me,  
Rachel: I don't want him back, I just, wish he didn't completely cut me off from his life,  
Mike: I know what you mean Tina has been ignoring me since graduation, I think there is someone else but she won't even give me the slightest clue as to who it is,  
Rachel: What are you doing the next couple of days,  
Mike: Hang out with my parents and family that doesn't support my dreams,  
Rachel: Why don't you hang out with me, My dads went on another cruse and its lonely now that everyone I know has gone.  
Mike: Deal.  
They shake on it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you enjoy, also remember I'm taking requests for what ever couples you would like.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5  
That guy and that other guy  
Finn and Brody stayed eyeing each other, however Finn kept wondering, why? Because it has been nearly five months since he and Rachel had been together, being around nothing but guys at the training camp lead to some interesting fantasies and he accidently watched one of Kurt's videos and didn't turn it off until 45 minutes in. So Finn was a little gay, mostly since his summer away from Rachel after he broke her heart and sent her to New York alone. He too was left alone, but he loved her enough to let her fly, straight into a buffer guys arms, I mean seriously Rachel, you really go for those arms, my gosh they are ridiculously huge. Finn knew that if he wanted to come out, no one would judge him but they would certainly never leave him alone with the questions and the teasing and the setting up with guys. And at the moment Finn is straight gay.  
Brody didn't like to define him self, who he loved was who he loved, and at the moment who he think he might like is Rachel.  
Finn: So, you and Rachel are friends?  
Brody: Yes, we met at NYADA.  
Finn: Rachel and I used to go to school together.  
Brody: I know, Rachel told me all about it.  
Finn: Right, I guess she bragged about me a bit.  
Brody: You were the love of her life.  
Finn: I was,  
Brody: Right you were,  
Finn could feel the fire in him. He liked the anger he felt even if it was unhealthy.  
Finn: Listen, I know it seems like im here to get her back, but that's not my intention.  
Brody: Really?  
Finn: I'm actually wanted to tell her something private,  
Brody: Just keep your hands to your self,  
Finn: Same to you.  
Rachel: Okay, guys, ah,  
Finn: Mind if I sleep, I had a long drive.  
Finn got up and left.  
Brody: What's going on?  
Rachel: I don't know him showing up like that is completely random.  
Finn of curse needed to tell Rachel, he felt like she would be the one person that didn't judge him, he however didn't expect to get a crush on her new boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope you enjoy, also remember I'm taking requests for what ever couples you would like.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6  
2013 Grad-night  
Puck walked around looking for anyone he knew, Finn was there celebrating with Mr. Schue for the graduating glee club members.  
Puck ended it with Kitty before she could tame him.  
Puck saw Kurt and Rachel trying to avoid anyone they didn't know and zipped by him to speak with Quinn.  
He wanted to speak with someone maybe Artie or Sam,  
Tina: Hey Puck,  
Puck: Tina, what's going on?  
Tina: I sort of just graduated.  
Puck: Oh right,  
Tina: What are you doing here?  
Puck: Jake invited me, then left me for that wanna be Rachel chick.  
Tina: Marley,  
Puck: Right  
Tina: Well, I'm glad you made it.  
Puck: Are you kidding I wouldn't miss this,  
Tina: You know I'm having a after party, you want to come?  
Puck: Uh, yeah, I do.  
Tina: Great, um, I'll see you there okay, my house, just follow Rachel and Kurt,  
Puck: Ok, bye,  
Tina: Bye.  
Tina turns and leaves.  
Puck watches her as she meets up with Blaine and Sam, and laughs then join the other graduates for some pictures,  
Finn: Dude, don't do it unless your serious,  
Puck: What?  
Finn: Tina had a rough year with Mike and Blaine, I don't think her heart will be ok unless you're serious about this.  
Puck: What if I am, dude, she's the only girl I never dated in glee club,  
Finn: I think she'll defiantly be there for you, she's very selfless, she thinks about others before herself, but your relationship will only work if you change yourself and do the same.  
Puck: I can change, I can be selfless, I just need a chance,  
Finn: I have some good news and some bad news,  
Puck: About,  
Finn: Tina,  
Puck: What is it?  
Finn: Well Tina is going to attend Lima college.  
Puck: Bad news?  
Finn: No co-ed roommates there,  
Puck laughs,  
Puck: Naw, I think I'll stay with my best bud right here.  
Puck slap his hand on Finn's shoulder and keeps it there.  
Finn breathes deeply and awkwardly.  
Finn: I'm going to go talk to Rach, and then we could head to Tina's party,  
Puck nods as Finn leaves.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you enjoy, also remember I'm taking requests for what ever couples you would like.  
**

* * *

Chapter 7  
The Dancer and the Doctor  
Brittany sprinkled in the tiny flakes of fish food into the bowl and kneeled down to eye level staring at it.  
Sam was on the couch reading the tins of books he has that came with the med school program at USC.  
He frowned looking at her.  
Brittany: Why isn't Jerry coming out?  
Sam: I don't Brittany, why don't you go practice your routine for tomorrow, I'll try to get jerry out,  
Brittany got up and walked toward their bed room, kissing on the cheek as she passed by.  
Sam got up and checked on the fish. It was dead, He didn't want her to "experience death ever or at least yet, the only reason he got her Jerry was because of what happened to Lord Tubbington, Sam still has her thinking he checked into Rehab and on the long road to recovery.  
Sam scooped out jerry and quickly passed the open door of the bed room to the bath room.  
He dumped the fish in the toilet and flushed.  
Sam turned on the sink to make it seem legitimate. He turned it off and walked out.  
Sam walked back over to the couch and sat down.  
Brittany: I can't focus,  
Brittany went back to the fish bowl.  
Brittany: Sam, where did jerry go?  
Brittany looked under the table the bowl was on and even looked in the pockets of her jacket.  
Sam: I don't know Brittany?  
Sam continued to study.  
Brittany: He's not in the bowl,  
Sam: Maybe he ran away to be free in the wide open ocean,  
Brittany: There's all kinds of evil down there, sharks, bp oil, the six pack plastic things to hold the sodas together.  
Sam: You know, Britt, sometimes we need to face danger head on, or we'll never grow.  
Brittany: I hope he'll be safe.  
Sam: He will,  
Sam comforts her as she sits on the couch sadly looking out the window.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I hope you enjoy, also remember I'm taking requests for what ever couples you would like.  
**

* * *

Chapter 8  
The Night in New York  
Mike and Rachel had spent the weekend before Their Senior year in a high light of fun. Mike was there for her, Rachel was there for him, it was perfection. Rachel had never felt this way before, not with Finn, or Puck, or Jesse or even mr Schue, She felt completely loved. No one could take it away, but the weekend had to end, they both went to their own big cities and for a few months forgot.  
Kurt: Are you sure you don't want to come down to Lima with me I promise Finn won't be there,  
Rachel: No, Theres just too many memories there,  
She wasn't talking about Finn  
Rachel spent the rest of the hour looking at old movies alone. She started to hear strange noises and became frightened.  
She grabbed her trusty bat and walk to the door, she slid it open and before she swung she saw mike Chang standing there smiling.  
Mike: Come on Rachel, you know the only thing you can hit with that is foul balls.  
Mike walked in with his one bag and took off his coat  
Rachel: Oh my god, Mike, what are you doing here?  
She quickly hugged him after his coat was off.  
Mike could feel her warmth compared to the cold icy air that was outside.  
Mike: On vacation for the rest of the week, and I was hoping you had stay here so you can show me the ropes,  
Rachel: Ropes?  
Mike: Yeah, I'm moving to new York next semester!  
Rachel: Wonderful, this is great.  
Mike: yeah, I heard about attending Julliard for semester, I figured why not, I can visit my old friends Rachel and Kurt, instead of staying home alone, miserable.  
Rachel: Do you have any living arrangements while you're here,  
Mike: not yet,  
Rachel: Well, stay here, since Kurt and I can't afford heat we usually cuddle up together during cold winters but he went back to Lima to see Burt and Carole. I'm going to need a cuddle buddy.  
Mike: Well, you're lucky I aced cuddle 101 last semester.  
Rachel laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope you enjoy, also remember I'm taking requests for what ever couples you would like.  
**

* * *

Chapter 9  
That one night, it happened.  
Finn and Brody stand a few feet away from each other in the hotel room Santana organized for them.  
Finn hated him, he hated Brody with all his body, but he could help but also like Brody as more than a nemesis.  
Brody was confused; he hadn't seen Finn in months. Brody truly hoped Finn and him could be friends, weather Finn or himself winded up with Rachel, it didn't matter too him, Brody just wanted everything to be cool, but Finn left so hey, Brody moved in on Rachel. Now Finn is standing in front of him, angry.  
Finn and Brody got up from the fight they had all over the floor,  
Finn: Stay away from my Future Wife!  
Brody got off the floor as Finn headed out of the room.  
Brody: Stop kidding yourself Finn.  
Brody: You don't want to Rachel if you did you would be right here Finn; you'd be right here with her,  
Finn: Shut up.  
Brody: What is your problem Finn, why do you really hate me?  
Finn: I don't hate you,  
Brody: Prove it, then, prove it to me.  
Finn: Just stop it,  
Brody moved closer.  
Brody: I know what you're feeling Finn, I've felt it before.  
Finn closed his eyes to try and fight his tears; Finn sat down on the bed.  
Brody: You know, Finn, people go through this late, it's okay to embrace this new you.  
Finn looked over at Brody and kissed him, Brody inched back a little but didn't quit the kiss, he then responded.  
They make out for some time and started to undress,  
Finn moved apart: Don't do this to her, Brody, she deserves more,  
Brody: I know she does,  
Brody got the clothes he took off and out them back on.  
Finn: I may not want to be with Rachel anymore but I still love her,  
Brody: Give me a call if you're ever in town again.  
Finn: Same here,  
Brody left as Finn figured he should let the room come in good use.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I hope you enjoy, also remember I'm taking requests for what ever couples you would like.  
**

* * *

Chapter 10  
Puck typed on his laptop and looking back to his giant text book he had.  
Tina came to the open door way and smiled then knocked.  
Tina: Studying?  
Puck: Just writing, my VP tech said we got an original script due Friday.  
Tina walks in and sits on Finn's bed: Any ideas?  
Puck: A few that are really similar to some television shows.  
Tina: Take some events from Life Noah, talk about the bad boy with the heart of gold, who after being surrounded with a great group of friends changes his life and does a complete 180.  
Puck: Right, who is going to watch anything about me?  
Tina: Well, I would, lots of people would relate to you, and I think it be awesome to let another's know you can go from being labeled a loser to someone you and others are proud of.  
Puck smiled and leaned back in his chair.  
Finn walked in: Hey Tina,  
Tina: Oh, hey Finn,  
Finn: So you wanted to work on the acting monologues due next right.  
Tina: Yes, good luck with the scripts Puck, I'd love to read them sometime.  
Tina leaves as Finn gives him a "your in" look and shuts the dorm room door.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I hope you enjoy, also remember I'm taking requests for what ever couples you would like.  
**

* * *

Chapter 11  
The Lesbian  
Sam sat his desk area still studying as he watched Brittany wash dirty dishes,  
Sam was dressed in scrubs and closed his books as he walked over to Brittany in the kitchen.  
Sam: It's going to be another late shift.  
Brittany: I don't mind  
The doorbell rings,  
Brittany walks over to answer it,  
Brittany: I love when you are saving people from evil things.  
Brittany opened the door to a smiling Santana.  
Sam: Speak of the devil.  
Brittany's face explodes with a smile and she hugs her and moves aside to let her in.  
Brittany: Santana, oh m, tubbington. I can't believe you are here,  
Santana: I'm tired of New York to tall and cold, out here it more spread out and warm, I think im going to like it.  
Sam: And that means,  
Santana: It means, nurse trouty, that I'm moving to CA.  
Brittany: Yes, awesome,  
Santana: I know right the three of us, slutin it up.  
Sam: Brittany and I are still together Santana and it's going to stay that way.  
Brittany looked over at Sam then Santana and nodded.  
Brittany: It's true, no matter how sweet your lady kisses were, I'm with Sam.  
Santana: completely don't respect that but whatever, I'm retired from breaking people up.  
Santana leaves the apartment,  
Santana: See ya later neighbors.  
Santana walks across the hall to the other apartment and enters it, smiling as she slams the door shut and Sam and Brittany stare.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I hope you enjoy, also remember I'm taking requests for what ever couples you would like.  
**

* * *

Chapter 12  
New Years Eve  
Kurt, Rachel, and Mike were hanging out at Kurt's party at Call Backs, they were seniors and Kurt had finally gained enough pool to run parties.  
Kurt: Well listen I ain't gonna hold anything against you, if you decide to leave, just remember, (hic-up) use protection.  
Mike: Always, Kurt, always.  
Rachel: Relax Kurt, just get home safe.  
Rachel kissed him on the cheek.  
Rachel and Mike leave call backs and wait out side for a cab to drive by.  
Mike: So, only a few months left till we are thrown out into the world with no more help fro educators.  
Rachel: I know, I am super nervous about that.  
Mike: Well, we'll always be living together right?  
Rachel: Even if I make it big, you are coming with me, I don't even know how I survived this long with out you.  
Rachel and Mike stood in the cold and heard the countdown start around the city.  
Mike and Rachel inch closer as it gets closer to Midnight. And at one they kiss.  
Mike: I love you.  
Rachel: I've always loved you.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I hope you enjoy, also remember I'm taking requests for what ever couples you would like.  
**

* * *

Chapter 13  
Where have you been?  
Finn was driving back to his home; the dorm was just too far for him to go back to tonight.  
Finn stopped his truck and smiled.  
The new directions have won their fifth regionals in row, Will had let Finn completely run the club this year, and they have been getting just as popular as the cheerios with all trophies' so it was kind of a walk through the park but Finn still felt great about it.  
Finn he looked out toward Carole and Burt's home.  
He saw someone on the porch, and looked at him confused.  
Finn got off the truck and walked over toward the house.  
Brody: Finn…  
Finn: Brody?  
Finn smile slightly grew as Brody stood in front of Finn.  
Finn: What are you doing Lima?  
Brody: Rachel and I are still Facebook friends, I was bored and she wished you and your team good luck today at your competition, I thought I would come down and see you-your talents.  
Finn: Well, thanks, it was the first time I solely taught the kids. And it was beautiful. I've never wanted to do anything more in my life.  
Brody: I'm happy for you.  
Finn: So what have you been doing, you've been out of NYADA for a year now.  
Brody: Just trolling around for auditions. I only had gotten one show as prince charming for Shrek the musical.  
Finn: So why are you here?  
Brody: I missed you, I'm, I am all alone out there. And I'm scared, I don't even know if I'm gonna make rent next month. I need someone, I need help. I need you Finn. I need you.  
Finn: I am here for you.  
Brody: But I need you there. Please Finn, come to New York.  
Finn: I didn't do it for Rachel, What makes you think I would do it for you?  
Brody: Because I would do it for you.  
Finn stared at Brody and started to tear.  
Finn nodded.  
Finn: Okay, okay I'll move to New York with you.  
Finn and Brody hug.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I hope you enjoy, also remember I'm taking requests for what ever couples you would like.  
**

* * *

Chapter 14  
Roomie  
Tina carried in the box of things she had with her from the other dorm room.  
Puck was right behind her hold another box.  
Tina: And he gave no word.  
Puck: Not even a note, he just came in and packed up. I tried talking with the housing board but they said he just transferred to another college outside of the state.  
Tina: This really isn't like Finn.  
Puck: Tell me about it, he doesn't even have anything to have a meltdown about, New Directions won their regionals.  
Tina: Well, that's his fault, now I got the most awesome roomie this side of Ohio.  
Puck: Couldn't agree more T.  
Puck sits on the bed next to Tina, they sit quietly.  
Puck: Okay.  
Tina: What?  
Puck kisses Tina.  
Tina kisses back, and they separate.  
Tina: What?  
Puck: I know when a girl wants it.  
Tina smiles.  
Puck gets up and heads for the door.  
Puck: This is gonna be a fun year.  
Puck leaves.  
Tina smiles: Yes it is.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I hope you enjoy, also remember I'm taking requests for what ever couples you would like.  
**

* * *

Chapter 15

Blondes work better together

Sam walks into their apartment puts his keys down and looks at his girlfriend getting ready for her dance class.

Brittany: Hi Sammy, I have class in a bit, but Santana's here, get to bonding, bye.

Brittany kisses Sam on the check and leaves them alone.

Santana: Hey Beibes.

Sam walks over to the couch and sits next to her.

Sam: I not good with speech's not the way Mr. Schue or even Finn is but we need have a serious talk. You need to stop this.

Santana: Speak again.

Sam: You need to let Brittany go. You had your chance with her and she'll always love you, but she is with me.

Santana: She deserves better.

Sam: No you do, are you going to wait around forever Santana, all you're doing is confusing her, you're hurting her whether you know it or not.

Santana: Took you long enough, I've been waiting so long to hear finally stand up for yourself,

Santana stood up and clean her tears.

Santana: You take care of her Sam, don't you hurt her.

Santana walked into her room leaving Sam alone in the living room.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I hope you enjoy, also remember I'm taking requests for what ever couples you would like.  
**

* * *

Chapter 16

Cherry Marriage

Mike, Rachel, and Kurt were clearing out Kurt's stuff from their apartment.

Rachel was on the break of crying,

Kurt: Come on, Rachel, I love you, but this is what Blaine and I need.

Rachel nodded. She hugged him.

Rachel: I'm gonna miss you.

Kurt: Me too.

Blaine knocks on the door.

Mike: I'm sure they'll be done in a minute.

Blaine: I don't mind I can wait another five minutes.

Kurt and Rachel let go.

Rachel walks over to Mike.

Kurt: I'm ready.

Blaine smiles and grabs Kurt's hand.

Mike: Guys wait,

Mike: I have to say something. Rachel, its sort of scary how fast I've fallen for you, but I really, I don't care about that, because I know that I'm Happier with you. I'm not alone.

Mike got down on his knee.

Mike: Rachel, I would be so honored,

Kurt: Oh,

Blaine: My,

Rachel: God,

Mike: If you were to marry me.

Rachel: Yes, of course.

Rachel hugged him as he stood. She put on the ring he had and held her finger never wanting to let it go.

Blaine: That's what I want.

Kurt: Me too.

Kurt nudges Blaine out and they quietly leave.

As Rachel and Mike continue to celebrate.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I hope you enjoy, also remember I'm taking requests for what ever couples you would like.  
**

* * *

Chapter 17

RENT

Finn is on a couch typing away his five page paper due next week, yeah, he was actually serious about doing this college thing.

Brody: Finn! Finn!

Finn looked over at the door seeing Brody there dancing for joy.

Brody: Hey come here.

Finn: What are you doing?

Brody: My success dance.

Finn: What did you win?

Brody: I just a call that I was casted as Roger Davis for the next showings of Rent.

Finn: No way, Brody, that great, I'm so happy for you,

Brody: Then dance with me Finn.

Finn shook his head: I don't think so, I don't dance.

Brody stopped doing his victory dance: What do you mean you don't dance?

Finn: Well, I'm bad at it.

Brody walked over to Finn.

Brody: Will you let me be the judge of that.

Finn smiled and Brody pulled him form the couch. The Brody began to dance at a slow pace, Finn joined soon after and eventually their dancing became quicker and wilder.

Bordy stopped staring at Finn smiling

Finn: What

Finn continued dancing.

Brody: You were right, you should sit back down.

Finn: I would kick your butt if I wasn't having so much fun.

Brody: Well, I'm glad you are babe.

Finn smiled, they have never used pet names before.

Finn: Me too, babe?

Finn liked it. They continued dancing without music.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I hope you enjoy, also remember I'm taking requests for what ever couples you would like. And I'm not teenage girl ;) (Inside joke, you know who you are.)  
**

* * *

Chapter 18

Cheaters Cheat

Puck sat in the Lima University library and actually studying for some kind of test for tomorrow. A very attractive girl, Maribel Duisk sat across from him.

Maribel: Is Noah Puckerman studying.

Puck: Why yes I am, this college stuff is not for little kids.

Maribel: What is on the Puckerman Schedule for tonight?

Puck: Probably cram for a few more hours then head home to my girlfriend.

Maribel: You haven't had a girlfriend for your entire life, how do you pull it off?

Maribel leaned in to hear more from Puck.

Puck: It's easy when you love her.

Maribel looked behind Puck and smiled.

Maribel: I wish someone would love me like that.

Puck looked over at Maribel.

Puck: You know, you're a big hopeless romantic but I like your style, I can find a friend to set you up with. An actual good guy who doesn't suck.

Maribel: That would be awesome Puck. You're such a good guy.

Puck: You're a great girl.

He hugs her; Maribel hugs back then kisses him. Puck pushes away.

Tina: Puck?

Puck: T.

Tina drops the books she had with her and ran out crying.

Maribel: Thanks Puckerman.

Maribel walks away feeling satisfied.

Puck watches her walk away, yells and throws the books off the tables.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I hope you enjoy, also remember I'm taking requests for what ever couples you would like.  
**

* * *

Chapter 19

Little Blonde Baby?

Sam came home from his first day as a medical intern and literally collapsed. He was running on three hours of sleep and five double shot espressos.

Brittany was home waiting up for him on the couch. She helped him up and over to it.

Brittany: Your first day?

Sam: Was hell. I loved it though.

Brittany: I have some news.

Sam: Can it wait till tomorrow I have to be sleep walking right now.

Brittany: I'm pregnant.

Sam: Okay, now I'm wide awake. Brittany, Are you serious?

Brittany: Yes, I peed on the stick and everything.

Sam: Brittany!

Sam and Brittany hug.

Sam: Oh, your dancing thing at the Pantages theater,

Brittany: Santana's taking over for me while I'm away, they said I can still look over and teach some choreography.

Sam: We can do this?

Brittany: We can do this.

Sam and Brittany kiss again and again.

Brittany: I love you.

Sam: And I love you, and you.

He said to her tummy.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I hope you enjoy, also remember I'm taking requests for what ever couples you would like.  
**

* * *

Chapter 20

Cherry Marry

Mike was in the groomsmen dressing room checking himself out.

Kurt was there next to him.

Kurt: You look snazzy, and that's coming from me.

Blaine: You really do look great.

Sam: You're ready for this right?

Mike: Of course, I love Rachel.

Puck: Sounds to me like you love that Berry juice.

Kurt: Shut it Puckerman.

Mike smiled and shook his head: Let's do this.

Flash

Rachel: I can't do this.

Tina: Rachel, come on.

Rachel: I'm marrying Mike Chang, what the heck is that?

Santana: You love him, I don't know what's so appealing about guy Chang but I know he's got your heart.

Brittany: Those dance moves thou.

Mercedes: Suck it up and deal with it Rachel cause if you don't I'll marry those abs.

Rachel: I can do this.

Flash

Kurt and Mercedes walk in to the church together, followed by Blaine and Santana, followed by Brittany and Sam, and lastly Puck and Tina, who didn't seem happy to be together. Then Finally Rachel with her two fathers walked down the aisle. They gave her to Mike and the minister began the ceremony.

Brittany was three months pregnant she however could barely stand through the nearly 30 minute ceremony. Sam watched her closely. Finally they said their I do's and kissed then walked out followed by their wedding party, when they were out of sight from their audience.

They kiss again.

Rachel: I love you.

Mike: I love you too.

They walk out of the church and into their new life together.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I hope you enjoy, also remember I'm taking requests for what ever couples you would like.  
**

* * *

Chapter 21

Graduation

Finn paced back in forth in his apartment. He had on his purple gown and seemed to be waiting for something. He looked at the clock hanging in the apartment and leaves it driving to the NYU. He stood in front of his friends and fellow graduates and took a deep breath.

Brody: Finn!

Finn looked back and saw Brody running over to him in his rent costume.

Finn smiled: I thought you weren't making it.

Brody: Come on, Finn, you know me dramatic entrance.

He smiled.

Brody: Well, you look handsome.

Finn: So I guess I'm the handsome one tonight, does that make you the sexy one?

Brody: I'm sexy every night.

Brody shrugged.

Finn nodded: That you are.

Brody: This is it Finn, it's what we've been waiting for.

Finn: Yes, everything I've been waiting for.

Brody: Good luck.

Finn: Love you.

Brody smiled: Love you more.

Brody kissed Finn for a few seconds then Finn parted and ran off to join his class.

Brody waved him bye.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I hope you enjoy, also remember I'm taking requests for what ever couples you would like.  
**

* * *

Chapter 22

It's only been awhile

Tina stayed with her parents the last month of school, for some reason she just couldn't face Puck, refused to face him to be honest. Then the summer finally came along and she went off to a place. Somewhere fun. So she traveled to New York. But deliberately avoided Mike and Rachel. I mean they were worse than Klaine Kurt's senior year.

Puck on the other hand was determined to stay depressed. He blames himself for pretty much everything. For his heart ache and Tina's and it killed him. Sam took it upon himself to drag him all the way down to California to spend some fun in the sun, just between two bros and Brittany, and the future baby that was still growing inside her.

Tina one day was enjoying the conveniences of New York and getting what else a coffee. When she ran into Finn and well his first off spit her coffee on some poor strangers face, because the last thing she expected was to see Finn holding hands with such an attractive young man. I mean the guy was hot, she was sort of proud that her friend snagged such a cutie.

Tina: Finn? Finn Hudson?

Finn was embarrassed. He hasn't told a soul he was gay or whatever he was which he hasn't really hasn't figured out either, well not soul from his past in Lima, including his family which he knows would understand and except him he just didn't want his friends to know either. And Kurt, especially Kurt.

Tina: Is this where you've been? In New York?

Finn nodded: Yeah, a little bit.

Tina: And the guy?

Finn: This is Brody. He's my boyfriend.

Finn said and he felt such relief afterwards. He smiled and grabbed Brody's hand.

Tina smiled: Nice.

Puck had been at Brams place for nearly three weeks now. The most interesting thing he did was hold back Brittany's hair when she had morning sickness two days ago.

Sam: You have to get a life Puck.

Puck: I think I should head back to Lima.

Sam: Not until you clean up your act. Listen, This thing that happened was an accident. You didn't kiss her she kissed you and if you want your life to turn back around and to get your girl back you need to stand your ground. Go back there and get her back but don't do it like this. You look sad, and you don't want her to lose that respect for you.

Puck: She always said she liked my badassness.

Sam: Then man up.

Puck: You're right.

Tina sat with Finn and Brody and listened to their love story. And she in turn told her tale about her and Puck and the reason why she was vacationing in New York.

Finn: Rachel's Married?

Tina sighed. She almost forgot. She nodded.

Tina: Sorry, to both of you, I forgot, with you two all cuddly with one another.

Finn: It's fine, I'm happy for her.

Brody: Me too.

Finn: I'm sorry Tina, but to be honest with you, I don't think Puck would cheat on you. He really likes you and he's liked you for a long time. He' told me he has even before he told you. Plus that Maribel girl has had it out for Puck since she thought he gave her crabs,

Tina looked at him in disgust.

Finn: It wasn't, it was actually Rick the stick.

She looked relieved.

Finn: You guys should talk.

Tina: thanks Finn,

She smiled.

Tina: I'll see you around.

Two months later Tina and Puck met each other in front off their dorm room and greeted one another. They exchanged stories of their summer. Puck excluding his depression and Tina keeping the Finn thing in the dark after he asked her too.

Puck: We are getting back together.

Tina: I know, I know what happened, and I know that I love you through everything. I will always.

Puck and Tina kiss then hold each other.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I hope you enjoy, also remember I'm taking requests for what ever couples you would like.  
**

* * *

Chapter 23

Scary Baby

Brittany played with the nails on her finger and then with her t-shirt.

It was around midnight when she heard the door unlock and looked from the couch. Sam walked in. Sam smiled at her.

Sam: Hey Brittany. Sorry, you didn't have to wait till I got home.

Sam said has he got a bag of fast food out form his pack. And opened the stuff he had gotten out on the counter.

Sam: Are you hungry?

Brittany: I forgot to cook dinner.

Sam: Here, I have more than enough.

Sam put the food he had in the microwave.

Sam: Should be ready soon.

Brittany: We can't have a baby.

Sam: What?

Brittany: We can't do this, to take care of someone. It's too much responsibility,

Sam: We're responsible.

Brittany: We're still kids, I mean, we both think, unicorns have the magic to save cancer but are too douchey to do it,

Sam: We can do this.

Brittany: I know Jerry's dead.

Sam had a blank look on his face. He felt like he was going to be sick.

Brittany: I've known for a while. And I know Lord Tubbington isn't in rehab. It doesn't take this long to get clean.

Sam: I couldn't do it Brittany; I just couldn't break that kind of news to you.

Brittany: How can we take care of a person when we can't even take care of a fish?

Sam: We aren't the best at putting two and two together. But you make me better Brittany; I mean I don't know how we even got out here to California. I don't know how I became a doctor. But I'm doing it right now; I think it's because of you.

Brittany: I'm really scared about this, having a living thing made from the both of us. I can't wait sometimes and other times I want it to be a dream. I don't want to hurt it.

Sam: You would never, we would never hurt it. I promise you.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I hope you enjoy, also remember I'm taking requests for what ever couples you would like.  
**

* * *

Chapter 24

I Love You

Rachel walked back and forth. She was tapping a small box on her hand as she did and then threw it on the counter when she walked close to it again.

She heard a ding that made her jump and looked over to the kitchen and bit her lip.

She took a deep breath and let it out then walked over to the stick she had on the bath room sink. And read it carefully. She slightly smiled then let it fad and ran over to the kitchen to pick up the the box she had thrown on the counter. She read the box overt and the back to the stick and smiled.

Mike walked in almost on cue.

Mike: Damn subway's completely off schedule again.

Mike took off his coat as Rachel waited at the counter facing away from Mike.

Mike: How was your day off?

Rachel: You may wanna sit down.

Mike: Why, did Finn visit you, are you breaking up with me, man I shoulda seen this coming.

Rachel: Mike, calm down, sometimes i think you learned a little too much from me. So I woke up this morning a little sick, went down to that liquor store around the block, and I bought this,

She handed him the pregnancy test.

Rachel: It's a positive.

Mike: What?

Rachel: I'm pregnant.

Mike smiled and kissed her quickly.

Rachel grabbed tight when Mike finished.

Mike:I love you Rachel, I love you so much.

Rachel:I love you too, no matter what.

Rachel wiped a tear from her eye and held onto him.

Mike: No matter what.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I hope you enjoy, also remember I'm taking requests for what ever couples you would like.  
**

* * *

Chapter 25

You Did It For Me

Brody walked into Finn and his apartment he saw Finn waiting by the couch staring at the phone as he sat on it.

Brody came up behind him grabbing him in a bear hug.

Brody: Hey,

Finn was a little surprised but smiled when he heard Brody's voice.

Finn:Hey.

Brody: What are you doing up, don't you have work tomorrow.

Finn: I think the Coffin building can go a day with out it's coffee runner. Besides, I got something to tell you that, really couldn't wait.

Brody: What's going on?

Finn: I got a call about an hour ago. From a high school, they offered me a job in teaching science.

Brody: What?

Finn: They want me to also run their glee club. They heard i was some music director Guru.

Brody; Well, that makes more sense, this is great you'll finally be doing what you love.

Finn: Yeah, but there's a problem. The job's in Chicago.

Brody: Chicago?

Finn: Yeah.

Brody: Wow.

Finn: I know,

Brody: We should pack.

Finn: What?

Brody: Listen, I was afraid to tell you this, but, RENT's not doing so good, I think they're gonna close the show.

Finn: Brody, I'm sorry.

Brody: No, I had a great time, but it's time to go to Chicago. It's time for you to live your dream. They have theater in Chicago. I'll get a new job.

Finn: You would uproot your life for me?

Brody: Well, you did it for me.

Finn smiled.

Finn: I love you, I love you, so much.

Finn pulled Brody in and kissed him.

Closing his eyes, almost crying.

Finn: Marry me.

Brody: What?

Finn: Marry me. I-I can't imagine my life with out you, i wouldn't want to ever imagine it with out you. Marry me.

Brody: yes, I'll marry you.

Finn and Brody smile at each other Brody climbing on top of Finn kissing him.


End file.
